1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention relates to electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to electronic devices using removable and programmable active processing modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic device designs are tested via a prototyping process in which a functioning version of the electronic device is assembled from a variety of available or custom fabricated components. Thereafter, the performance of the electronic device is tested. If the prototype device does not perform according to the desired specifications, one or more of the components of the prototype device are replaced. In some cases, these components need to be redesigned and remanufactured. This prototyping process is repeated until the performance of the prototype electronic device meets some criteria. In cases where components need to be redesigned and remanufactured during the prototyping process, the costs associated with the fabrication of the prototype can quickly escalate, as many types of electronic components cannot typically be fabricated in small quantities at low cost and in a timely manner.